Talantra Bowgentle
| refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Talantra Bowgentle was a bard based in Silverymoon and an active Harper. Description Talantra stood 5 ft 6 in (168 cm), weighed 122 lb (55 kg), and had auburn hair and green eyes. Personality Talantra had a reputation of being a "dangerous lady" and it was wise not to trifle with her. She often wandered alone but once she discovered the Harpers she was often found in their company. She had no qualms about stealing from evil people and she championed any female, druid, ranger, or even outnumbered adventuring parties who were battling orcs, brigands, or evil creatures. Abilities She was proficient in the use of the longsword, dagger, darts, and club. She could swim, was skilled with a rope, could determine direction easily, and even fight in limited visibility situations. As a bard, she was also a superb singer. Possessions Talantra wore a ring of protection +2, a ring of regeneration, a cloak and boots of elvenkind, and had one jar of Keoghtom's ointment. She kept a few bloodstones in hollow heels attached to her boots. Activities After joining the Harpers, she patrolled the North both alone and with other Harpers, assisting those in need and combating evil. Relationships Talantra earned the undying hatred of Shairn Delarna, a vizier of Calimshan, when she impersonated her and stole her jewelry, but Talantra managed to intimidate the evil vizier into leaving her alone. Talantra ran with the Knights of Myth Drannor for a short time and developed a crush on Florin Falconhand (before he was married to Dove). She also had a brief relationship with Randal Morn. The famous Harper Sharanralee escorted Talantra to Silverymoon and helped recruit her to join the Harpers. Talantra Bowgentle was no relation to the renowned wizard Bowgentle. History Talantra was an orphan in Calimshan but not of Calishite descent, so she was considered a "barbarian". Her strength got her a job as a mercenary guarding harems, but she soon developed other talents, like singing and thieving. Her jewel heists got increasingly bold, and her crowning achievement was stealing a spidersilk gown studded with emeralds and a gold stomacher from vizier Shairn Delarna by tying her up, taking her clothing, and impersonating her. Furious, Delarna sent assassin after assassin to exact her revenge on Talantra, but none ever came back. After months of frustration, Delarna awoke one morning to find eleven severed heads in her bed, each one belonging to an assassin she had hired, and each had the same message stuffed into their mouth, warning that Delarna's head might be next. Shairn Delarna wisely gave up trying to kill Talantra, at least through hiring assassins. After the price on her head was removed, Talantra disappeared from Calimshan and many believed that one of the vizier's murderers or a thieving rival had finally succeeded in engineering her death. However, Talantra had settled in Tilverton and taken a job waiting tables while she figured out what to do with her life. She met many travelers and traders who passed through town and eventually met the Knights of Myth Drannor adventuring company. She fell in with them for a while and discovered a love of wandering the deep forests and shaded glens of the North, seeking adventure wherever it may be. Her infatuation with Florin Falconhand was partially responsible for her new-found wanderlust. After leaving the Knights of Myth Drannor, she came upon Daggerdale and Randal Morn beset by heavily armed orcs sent from Zhentil Keep. Talantra lent her sword arm to the cause and helped repel the attack. Strong feelings developed between Talantra and Randal, but after a time he sent her away for her own safety, escorted by the Harper warrior Sharanralee who passed through town on the way to Silverymoon. In Silverymoon, Talantra made many new friends, rekindled her love of song, resumed her interrupted bardic career, and formally joined the Harpers. Thereafter, she wandered throughout the North, both alone and with her Harper friends, helping those in need. Appendix References Category:Bards Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Silverymoon Category:Inhabitants of Luruar Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Daggerdale Category:Inhabitants of the Dalelands Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Tilverton Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants